Bittersweet Reunion
by The Little Geeky Piano Girl
Summary: When the Xiaolin Dragons parted and returned home, it wasn't on the best of terms. What happens when they are brought together to experience a different kind of adventure. A wedding.
1. The Perfect Plan, Sort Of

**I know I should really try to finish my other stories before starting new ones but this is one that has been on my mind for a while and since my GCSEs are finished and I no longer have school...**

**Enjoy! And please R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

A solitary figure stood before the post box on the small island, three letters in hand. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. For these weren't simply any letters; these letters possibly held the key to regaining her best friend's lost happiness. Glancing down at the letters in hand, the drying ink of the names glinting in the light of the moon; Omi, Clay Bailey and Raimundo Pedrosa. _'She wouldn't hesitate to do it for me.'_ Steeling herself for any possible repercussions of her actions, she thrust the letters into the letter box and turned to trek her way back up the hill to her mother's villa.

* * *

><p>The following day, across the world, while she ate her breakfast and descended to the island's dock with her still in-the-dark friend, three letters were delivered to three different boys, each in a different country but with intertwining pasts which would draw them together once again for an adventure of an entirely different nature.<p>

* * *

><p>Four high pitched shrieks filled the air as two pairs of girls flung themselves at each other. One pair of opposites, one, a tall, green eyed blonde and a very short, blue eyed girl with ebony curls came from the hilltop and the other, two girls of roughly even height, a brunette with deep brown eyes and a redhead with hazel ones came from the small dock. Embracing each other the girls let out squeals of excitement and 'oh my God's before the blonde pulled back. "Wait, wait." The others' eyes lit up in understanding and the four began to chant.<p>

"_We're Kim, Kei, Neko, Sishi,_

_We're the greatest bestest mates,"_

The three tall girls continued,

"_We're tall and taught"_

Before dropping out to let the dark haired girl take her turn.

"_I'm tiny"_

All four joined in once again for a final,

"_And we're gonna rock this place"_

The girls continued to giggle before the smallest glanced at her watch. "Great ghosts of Dashi, is that the time?" she began to scramble back up the hill. "I'll see you guys later!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye Kimiko!" They chorused back. The blonde turned back to the remaining two.

"Oh, I've missed you guys! And I'm so glad you're here because I've got a secret and I can't tell anyone else!"

"Keiko!" the redhead placed a hand on Keiko's lower abdomen. "You're knocked up!"

"No, Neko!" they carried their bags out of the shade of the sun and sat on nearby rocks. "I've invited Kimiko's soul mate to the wedding." The brunette spoke up this time.

"You've found him?"

"Not exactly, Sishi." She looked sheepishly at the two.

"Then how…" she trailed off when Keiko produced a hard baked book from the shoulder bag she had been carrying,

"I was cleaning out our rooms the other day, and I found this." The others still looked confused. "It's Kimiko's diary from the year she began acting differently, you know, when she went to that temple." They squealed excitedly as Keiko opened it and began to read. "'July 3rd, what a day. I find out that I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and leave to live in a temple in China. That's an unusual day, even for me. Well, I arrived at the temple and guess what I discover? I'm the only girl! All of the temple monks are men and the other Xiaolin Dragons are boys. First, there is Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water. He has lived in the temple his entire life – he's an orphan. He often confuses slang and other phrases and is so naïve that it's adorable, especially when added to his appearance – small black eyes, contrasted by a huge, bald yellow head. Well, if he wasn't such an arrogant, sexist pig. However, he soon learnt not to make sexist comments in front of me, lest I explode on him. One look from me can usually silence him.'"

They raised an eyebrow, "Omi, then?" but Keiko merely began to climb the hill again, still reading.

"'Next, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Clay Bailey from Texas. He is the complete opposite of Omi, large, blonde with blue eyes and one of the politest guys I have ever met. He is honest and dependable, which is more than can be said for some. Although, he often comes up with strange western phrases that confuse us more than Master Fung's metaphors and proverbs.'"

"So, Clay?" Neko and Sishi were beginning to pant now but Keiko, used to the journey, continued on.

"And finally, the cocky, wise-ass, laid back, street smart, brunette, green eyed Brazilian Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, Raimundo Pedrosa.'"

"Well?" Neko prompted, leaning her arms on her thighs as they reached the villa. "Aren't you going to read us what Kimiko has written about him?"

"I can't." She answered simply, shrugging. "She's ripped out the rest of the pages after his name." The others leaned forward to peer at what Keiko indicated as they reached her room.

"So?" Sishi inquired eagerly as soon as they were safely inside Keiko's room. "Who is it? Omi, Clay or Raimundo?"

"I don't know."

"But…" Neko narrowed her eyes. "Then, who did you invite?" Keiko shrugged. "Oh, God."

"Oh, Keiko, you didn't!" Sishi's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Do they know?"

"What do you write to three guys you've never met, 'please come to my wedding, you might be my best friend's soul mate?'" Keiko spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the two gaping girls sitting on her bed. "No! They think Kim sent the invites, and with what is no doubt ripped out of here…" she indicated the diary with half of its pages ripped out. "No surprise, they said yes!"

Meanwhile, on the shore of the mainland, two taxis pulled up and two men stumbled out of them, both tall; one brunette and a blonde, both sprinting towards the port from which the last ferry of the day had just pulled out. "Dang it!" cried the blonde in a Texan accent whilst the other nodded his agreement. "You going to the wedding?" at his nod he continued. "Bride or groom?"

"Well, both, actually." The brunette replied with a laugh. "I'm the best man and the maid of honour invited me too. A bit odd, really…" he broke off, a frown forming on his face.

"Hello there!" called a cheerful voice from above and they both pivoted to see a bald man with a round yellow head standing on the mast of a boat. "I see you are in need of a means of transport to the island and I would be mooost honoured to assist you."

The brunette's eyes lit up with a disbelieving look on his face. "No way…Omi?"

Omi's face lit up too with delight. "Raimundo, my friend! And…Clay, is that you?"

"It's been a long time partner! It's good to see you again!"

The three old companions began to steer the boat towards the island and soon fell into the easy banter from their youth.

"So, uh," Raimundo began, landing on the deck again after coaxing his element into the sails. "Do you keep in contact with Kimi?"

"No." Both shook their heads, a slightly confused look blossoming upon her face. "Haven't heard from her in two years in fact."

"Me neither; and then this invite, out of the blue."

They shook themselves out of it and set back to work as the island came into view.

* * *

><p>"You are so clever!"<p>

"We're going to look fabulous tomorrow!"

The two girls continued to gush at the dresses Keiko had designed and made for her bridesmaids with the aid of Kimiko. A tall man's head popped around the door frame and was at once launched upon by two said bridesmaids. "Aaah! Put me down, I'm getting married tomorrow!" The girls disentangled themselves from him and he surveyed their dresses.

Twirling and giggling, they asked, "Well? What do you think?"

"I think," he began, patting Sishi on the head to her displeasure, "that my fiancée is an absolute genius if she can manage to make you look pretty sis."

"Aidan!" Aidan ducked to avoid whatever Sishi threw at him. "We are twins and by insulting my looks you are insulting your own, idiot!"

"Now please leave, we're very busy." And they promptly pushed him out the door. Once he was out and the door once again shut, Neko rounded on Keiko.

"Why haven't you told him you've invited Kimiko's warrior friends?"

"Um, because he'll say I have to tell her!"

"Kimiko's going to kill you when she finds out!" Keiko looked apprehensive for a moment but those thoughts were quickly wiped from her mind by a distraction, in the form of Sishi, who had been standing with a thoughtful look on her face, suddenly jumped up with a jubilant expression.

"That's it! I knew the name seemed familiar!" If she expected the others to understand what she was saying, she was greatly disappointed for they were staring at her blankly. "Raimundo Pedrosa."

"The one in Kimiko's old diary?"

"Yeah, he's Aidan's best man. They've been like brothers since they were about five years old."

"Well," Neko came out of her shock first. "It looks like you didn't need to send him an invite."

"He came home about two years ago from the temple, not long after you say Kimiko did. But, he was…different."

"How so?"

"He just seemed sort of…depressed. As if something terrible had happened and he just…didn't know what to do anymore." Keiko raised her eyebrows. _'Now __**that **__seems familiar,' _thinking back to the almost identical way Kimiko had acted. "He did get better, but never quite his old self, you know? Just like Kimiko."

The girls sat in silent contemplation before Neko voiced the thought running through all of their heads. "What happened at that temple?"


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter Two

Keiko was sorting through the crates of produce imported from the mainland when she saw them. Three young men, two seemingly her age and one a little older. She knew them from Kimiko's descriptions but decided that since she had never officially met them, she would play dumb. "Hi." She called out to the lost looking trio. "May I help you?"

"Oh, yes please!" the bald one nodded eagerly. "We are here for the wedding, I'm Omi." He held out his hand and she shook it, he seemed a little odd but friendly just the same.

The blonde offered his hand next with a "Clay Bailey, ma'am." Seemingly as polite as Kimiko painted them.

The brunette approached last, his eyes suggesting that a hope was slowly starting to re-ignite. _'Interesting…'_ "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and I'm guessing you're Keiko?" I nodded, taken aback as he shook my hand. He chuckled at my expression but somehow it didn't seem to reach his eyes, which gave such a strange impression of rebirth. "You look exactly as Aidan described." He offered as a way of explanation. "Plus, I picked it out of your head."

"Oh, Raimundo, that is mooost impolite." Omi admonished him but Raimundo remained grinning. "What would Kimiko say?" His face faltered at the mention of Kimiko. _'Doubly interesting…'_ Was he afraid of her wrath only or was it something more…?

"Come on," I started towards the villa again, motioning for them to follow. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Upon arriving at their guest house with four bedrooms, the fourth of which was Aidan's, the first words out of Raimundo's mouth were "Can we see Kimiko now?" A sort of nervous excitement accompanied his words.

"I sent the invites." I blurted out, stifling a nervous giggle. "Kimiko doesn't know anything." They groaned and Raimundo's face contorted into a panic. "Well, she's done so much for me and she's always talking about you guys and 'the good old days' and I thought, what an amazing surprise for her that you are all going to be at my wedding." I trailed off, noticing that Raimundo's panic never disappeared.

"Hang on, Keiko," Raimundo began miserably. "The last time I saw Kimiko, she told me she never wanted to see me again!" _'That doesn't add up,' _Keiko thought. _'Kimiko told me that they all went home because they had finished their training…' _

"Well…that was years ago! Come on! It would mean a lot to me."

Clay shook his head. "None of us has heard from her in two years. If she had wanted to contact us, she would have. She certainly has the resources, not to mention talent."

"Okay," Keiko began desperately. "When I sent the invites it was a long shot that you'd even reply. And now you've come all this way for a wedding. Surely there must be some special reason for you to be here." She gauged their faces for a reaction. "Like…a siren call, maybe?"

They burst out laughing but Raimundo's face flickered for a moment before he did so. _'Perhaps I've struck a nerve…'_ Keiko thought to herself, honestly trying to figure these strange men out. "You're a little minx, almost as bad as Kimiko." Raimundo began but was soon cut off by Clay.

"Yeah and you would know! You loved to annoy her to no end. I reckon you didn't go a single day without Kimiko shooting flames at your head."

Raimundo smiled wryly before addressing me again. "It's no wonder Aidan's so besotted with you."

The sound of Kimiko's voice came drifting to the four as they saw her singing to herself as she went about her daily chores. Keiko panicked and ran but not before securing the word of the boys that they wouldn't tell who invited them.

Kimiko looked up at the sound of two voices she thought would never hear again calling her name. "Clay? Omi? Great ghosts of Dashi!" She sprinted towards them and enveloped them both in a hug which they eagerly returned. "I've missed you guys so much! What've you been…" She trailed off as she lifted her head and her eyes connected with Raimundo's.

She extracted herself from the arms of the two boys and slowly advanced on him, her eyes hardening and her hands drawing into fists at her sides. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice was ice cold and deadly.

Raimundo gulped before replacing the teasing grin on his face albeit slightly less confidently than ever before. "Is it a crime now for the best man to come to the wedding?"

She continued to glare icily at him but it was evident that she now understood. "Well, I'll…uh," her voice wavered slightly and she said in a rush, "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then!" before sprinting out of sight.

Neko and Sishi sat at the bar, watching their friend Danny flirting with Neko's mother, occasionally glancing at the two girls huddled at the end of the bar. "I'm sorry Neko."

"Don't be." Neko scoffed, trying her best to look unaffected but it was obvious by the tight grip she had on her glass. "He's an idiot. But what does that make me for falling for him, huh?" She glanced grimly at Sishi, noticing Kimiko approaching with a tear streaked face. "Kimiko?"

"Where's Keiko?" she asked urgently.

"I think she went down to the beach." Sishi stared at Kimiko for her sudden entrance and her obvious distress. "What's wrong?" but Kimiko simply grabbed the wrists of her two friends and dragged them to her room.

"Kimiko?" Sishi prompted gently after the two of them had calmed Kimiko down to the point of simply tears, no longer sobbing.

"It's the guys." She sighed resignedly.

"What guys?"

"The guys from the temple." She braced herself as if to reveal a long hidden secret. "Do you remember how I told you that we parted ways on easy terms once we completed our training? That was a lie." She looked down, gathering courage for an admission that was evidently hard and untold. "We had a fight. Raimundo and I. He had this girlfriend and she didn't exactly like me. Well, she said some things and I… well, I confronted Rai about her. None of the three of us liked her but Rai and I were closest so we decided I would talk to him. Boy was that a mistake. He got defensive and claimed she had never said a bad word against me and that I was being unnecessarily cruel and…well…basically, a lot of stuff was said on both sides. Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer and shot a few fire balls at his head after questioning his loyalties to us as a team. It was a low blow, I know, but I was hurt and then I just stormed out and never went back."

"Oh, Kimiko!" Sishi rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried into her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Neko asked hesitantly. "Any of us. Did you tell your dad?"

"No," Kimiko sniffed and pushed her hair from her face as she sat up. "I've never told a soul. I never thought I'd see him again. He was my best friend; understand me better than anyone ever could…"

"Oh, Kimiko, keeping it to yourself all these years!"

"It doesn't matter about me." Kimiko pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed to her mirror to try to remove the tell tale signs of a good cry. "All that matters is that Keiko never finds out."

"Maybe she would be cool with it?" Knowing that at that very moment, Keiko was most likely doing everything to find out what happened to her friend.

"Cool with it!" Kimiko laughed a high, unnatural nervous laugh. "I've never kept anything from her before and something of this magnitude…"

"Come on Kimiko," Neko got up from her position on the bed and made her way towards Kimiko. "Let's get ready for tonight."

"Yeah," Sishi piped in as she joined. "And for tonight, you are going to act your own age: a typical seventeen year old girl."

"Forget about saving the world!"

"Forget about your powers!"

"Forget about the fact that I'll never be anything but seventeen? That I'll never age again?" Kimiko added to the list with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the spirit!" They cried in unison. "And just have fun!"

Collapsing into hysterical giggles, the girls began to prepare for the night ahead.


	3. Gatecrashed Hen Parties

_I'm not entirely sure that this one is as good as the others - at least, the second half - but it was the best I could get._

_Oh, well...I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Keiko returned to the guest house in which her fiancé and the three boys from the temple were staying later that afternoon, when she was certain Kimiko had left. She knew that one of these boys was Kimiko's soul mate, but the question was, which one?

She found Clay and Omi in the kitchen, playing cards, Clay with a large sandwich in front of him. "Hi, guys!" They absently replied, focused on their cards and trying to penetrate the other's mind to determine their cards. It was a battle of wills, of mind power. "Where's Raimundo?"

"I'm here." She turned to see Raimundo enter the kitchen and head straight to the fridge.

"So, what brings you back here?"

"I thought I might try to get to know you." Keiko replied with a shrug. "After all, you lived with my best friend for six years – you must know some pretty embarrassing stories I could use for blackmail material."

"Loads!" Raimundo grinned wickedly.

"Uh, Keiko, I'm not so sure us being here is such a good idea."

"Why not? I'm trying to cheer Kimiko up a bit and-"

"But that's just it. She freaked out when she saw us."

"Yeah, right." Raimundo scoffed, scowling. "You mean she freaked out when she saw _me_. You guys being here doesn't seem to bother her, just me, and I can't leave – I'm the best man." He joined the other two at the table, nursing the bottle of water he had pulled from the fridge.

'_What on earth happened between them?' _Keiko thought to herself, noticing Raimundo's bad mood at being the only one with a poor reception. "So, you said something about blackmail material?" Clay and Omi looked pointedly at Raimundo, who continued to scowl at the bottle in his hands. "What about good memories? I can't remember the last time I saw her truly happy."

"I can." Raimundo still directed his gaze at the bottle, but it had softened. "When we went, during that summer, two years ago, to Barcelona, to get the…oh, I don't remember now, but the music festival was on and we decided to go."

"Yeah, I remember that, Omi and I brought Lil and Em and you and Kimiko took part in that salsa competition."

"Lil and Em?" Keiko asked, screwing her face up in confusion.

"Omi's friend Lilia-"

"It's, uh, girlfriend now, actually." Omi cut in, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Aye, took you long enough!" Raimundo smirked, nudging Omi's shoulder with his own.

"I wouldn't be talking along those lines, Raimundo, if I were you." Clay warned. "You won't come out on top in a conversation about how long it takes to realise what's right in front of you and that everyone else can see." Raimundo furrowed his brows in confusion, so Clay continued.

"Well, she was just his friend then, and Emmaline, my then girlfriend, now fiancée."

"Oh, congratulations, my friend!"

"No one else stood a chance in that competition, even if you were limited to only slightly faster than the average human speed, the two of you are unbeatable when it comes to dancing." _'He can keep up with Kimiko's dancing? And dance just as well? Wow…' _Keiko's eyes were wide in disbelief. Clay noticed this. "You should see the two of them dance, it really is a spectacular sight."

"Alright! Enough about my dancing! We spent the rest of the day sightseeing, with Dojo telling us all how it was 1500 years ago. We went to the beach and hiked up some of the smaller mountains as Lil and Em were with us. It was one of the better days off." The three boys stared off into space wistfully and Keiko was left to wonder just how much life at the temple meant to them.

"Oh, shoot! Is that the time?" Keiko shot up as her eyes fell on the clock. "I've gotta go get ready! I can't be late for my own hen party, can I?"

As she left the guest house, her thoughts were chasing each other around her head, her theories leading up to one conclusion. _'It's Raimundo. It just has to be. There were six of them back then and they were all paired off, Omi and Lilia, Clay and Emmaline, Raimundo and Kimiko. Though something big must've happened between them. Kimiko freaks out at seeing him, he becomes borderline depressed due to that… Now that I think of it, Kimiko had no problem leaving the descriptions of Clay and Omi in her diary, but she ripped out – burned was more like it if the scorch marks were anything to go by – every page after mentioning Raimundo's name. But __**what **__happened? And how do I fix it?' _She continued her musings until she arrived at the guest house she shared with Kimiko and where Neko and Sishi were staying and joined them in getting ready, not noticing the faint redness around Kimiko's eyes.

* * *

><p>The hen party was in full swing and many already had a few drinks in them when the bride-to-be, her two bridesmaids and her maid of honour stepped on to the stage. Their outfits varied and yet seemed to fit together all the same. Keiko was wearing a blue and white tie-dye sundress with a veil perched on top of her blonde curls, Neko had on a deep blue loose top which fell to mid-thigh over a pair of leggings, Sishi wore a green blouse and cropped jeans and Kimiko a sequinned red halter neck with black jean shorts. They wore matching black patent heels and the assembled girls screamed as the music began.<p>

_Boys call you sexy_  
><em>And you don't care what they say<em>  
><em>See, everytime you turn around they screamin' your name<em>

Neko stepped forward from the group first, to sing the first verse, amidst their friends' screams.

_Now I've got a confession_  
><em>When I was young, I wanted attention<em>  
><em>And I promised myself that I'd do anything<em>  
><em>Anything at all for them to notice me<em>

_But I ain't complaining_  
><em>We all wanna be famous<em>  
><em>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<em>  
><em>You know what it's like to nameless<em>  
><em>Want them to know what your name is<em>  
><em>Cause' see when I was younger I would say<em>

All four girls sang up as Neko stepped back into line with them, executing their choreography perfectly and perfectly in sync with each other.

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>I wanna be a star<em>  
><em>I wanna be in movies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna see the world<em>  
><em>Drive nice cars<em>  
><em>I wanna have groupies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Be on TV<em>  
><em>People know me<em>  
><em>Be on magazines<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Fresh and clean<em>  
><em>Number one chick when I step out on the scene<em>

_But be careful what you wish for cause' you just might get it_  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

Keiko stepped forward, her veil flying out to the sides as she twirled along with the lyrics.

_They used to tell me I was silly_  
><em>Until I popped up on the TV<em>  
><em>I always wanted to be a superstar<em>  
><em>And knew that singing songs would get me this far<em>

_But I ain't complaining_  
><em>We all wanna be famous<em>  
><em>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<em>  
><em>You know what it's like to nameless<em>  
><em>Want them to know what your name is<em>  
><em>Cause' see when I was younger I would say<em>

As the four started up the chorus again, three boys slipped in, unnoticed, to the back of the crowd, leaning against the wall near the steps, watching the show with amused smirks on their faces.

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>I wanna be a star<em>  
><em>I wanna be in movies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna see the world<em>  
><em>Drive nice cars<em>  
><em>I wanna have groupies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Be on TV<em>  
><em>People know me<em>  
><em>Be on magazines<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Fresh and clean<em>  
><em>Number one chick when I step out on the scene<em>

_But be careful what you wish for cause' you just might get it_  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

Kimiko stepped forward, her hair in disarray around her face and her eyes bright as she sang her solo part of the song, commanding the crowd's attention with her posture and simple, yet effective dance moves.

_I see them staring at me_  
><em>Oh, I'm a trendsetter<em>  
><em>Yes, this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better<em>  
><em>You can talk about me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm a hot topic<em>  
><em>I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it<br>Oh!_

The song reached its dance section and Kimiko took the lead, performing complex moves while the other three performed a simplified version behind her.

Raimundo stared. He hadn't seen Kimiko dance in two years and here she was in front of him, pulling out some of the moves that they had only ever done together, her thin legs looking impossibly long in the combination of black jean shorts and heels. The sparkles from her red top contrasted with her skin, hair, shorts and heels just enough that she looked stunning in the moonlight and the light of the many lanterns around the area. He couldn't pull his eyes away and sensing his intense stare, Kimiko looked up, only to look away immediately and mutter the thoughts in her head to Neko and Sishi who looked up and to the boys they had been told about the day before while reverting back to the chorus.

When the song ended, the crowd burst into cheers once again and Neko called over the noise, "Excuse me, this is a hen party!"

"Yeah, women only!" Sishi finished as the two of them quickly exited the stage, following after Kimiko, around the corner and trying to calm her down.

Keiko stormed over to where the three stood. "What are you doing here?" She hissed but started talking again without giving them the chance to answer. "Never mind, Sishi's right, 'women only'."

"What about them?" Raimundo asked cheekily, pointing over her shoulder. She turned to see the entirety of the stag party gate-crashing her hen party.

She sighed with a smile and gave in to the madness erupting around her.

Neko and Sishi managed to convince Kimiko to come out and dance but when she did, Kimiko started staring about herself frantically, an overwhelmed look on her face before she collapsed, her last thought, amidst many cries of her name, before she lost consciousness, _'I must be hallucinating, or dreaming because I did __**not**__ just see the Heylin at Keiko's hen party!'_

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you liked it and let me know what you think!<em>


	4. Preparations

_Yay, another chapter! Ha ha! _

_I meant to do this yesterday - I started it, but didn't get past the first scene - but I got roped into helping my auntie, who lives across the road, clean out her shed 'cause I was the only one brave enough to go near the two big spiders and get them out. I was really surprised at that, as I'm a wimp; though usually about scary films, I can handle spiders - they're not the worst thing to worry about when you're mucking out a horse's stable - though I don't like them much. And so, my auntie took me to town today to spend some of my babysitting money and for lunch. We went for tea and scones earlier in the day as well. Well, I had tea and a mixed berry scone, she had coffee. Then, for lunch, for the first time, I had tapas! They were delicious! I now love patatas bravas! _

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Okay, so what are we gonna do? We've got three guys who may be the reason Kimiko's so unhappy and we've gotta figure out which one it is before tonight 'cause we're all going our separate ways." Neko remarked to the Keiko and Sishi as the three of them sat on Keiko's bed once again. "There's three of us, how about, we each grab a man and interrogate him then swap notes and decide!"

"That won't be necessary, Neko." Keiko stifled a giggle at Neko's anxious composure.

"It's Raimundo." Sishi added, confidently. Keiko nodded in agreement.

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious. He was the only one Kimiko wasn't glad to see and he was really upset by it."

"Also, his behaviour corresponds with hers after they came home."

"Plus he's the only single one." Keiko spoke again after Sishi's interruption. "Clay and Omi both had girlfriends back then and are still with them – well, Omi was only friends with Lilia at the time but the others indicated that it was obvious that they liked each other." Neko and Sishi exchanged glances. They both knew it was Raimundo for another reason.

Keiko suddenly jumped to her feet, eyes widening. "What are we sitting around here for? You guys are supposed to be helping me get ready! And getting ready yourselves! We can't all have the speed Kimiko does." The girls scrambled about frantically. Keiko smiled amidst the chaos. "I'm getting married today!"

* * *

><p>Kimiko was rushing around the courtyard, thoughts scattered as she tried to focus on preparing for Keiko's wedding rather than on her past. <em>'Present, now.' <em>She thought to herself as she remembered the previous night. _'It couldn't have been the Heylin…could it?' _

She shook her head to clear it and snapped her head up and whirled to face the group of rowdy boys at the edge of the courtyard. It was Aidan and some of his friends both from Brazil and the new ones he had met in Japan. Her temper flared, fire rising to the surface like it hadn't since she left the temple.

She growled in frustration and yelled to all in the vicinity, "Keiko's going to have an absolutely beautiful wedding, right?" Everyone turned to face her, eyebrows shooting into their hairlines and faces expressing alarm.

This only seemed to frustrate her further. "You're supposed to be helping me!" She beseeched, half-yelling and seeming on the verge of tears at the same time. "And you," Aidan looked slightly scared. "You've got to get ready, go!" Aidan turned and half-ran back to his room.

Kimiko sighed in frustration and headed to the shed to put away her cleaning utensils. As she emerged once again, fingering the medallion around her neck, a voice spoke from behind her. "I see you kept my medallion."

Kimiko turned to see Raimundo, slouching against the wall on the right of the doorway she had just walked through. Glancing at the medallion around her neck, she spoke up, avoiding his eyes. "It's supposed to ward off unwanted visitors. _'Well, really, what else was I supposed to say? I know how much it means to you, so I couldn't destroy it, no matter how mad I was at you? That it was the only link to you I had anymore, so there was no way in hell I was letting go?' _She thought to herself bitterly.

"Oh, you don't need a medallion for that." Raimundo retorted with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here, Raimundo?" Kimiko's irritation was rising once more and she narrowed her eyes at him, planting her hands on her hips.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Keiko and Aidan's wedding…Best Man…Ring any bells?"

Kimiko scoffed. "I meant, what are you doing here _now_! I'm in the middle of making sure that this wedding is perfect for Keiko and you are holding me up!" They stood staring at each other as if in a trance for a few moments before Kimiko blinked. "Hang on, why am I just standing here?" She muttered to herself in frustration and stalked off, still muttering.

Raimundo stared after the retreating figure of the girl who knew him better than anyone, and him her, with an unfathomable expression on his face. "What happened to us, Kimiko?"

* * *

><p>Neko rushed down the steps to the beach. <em>'Wow,'<em> she mused as she drew near. _'It is so much easier going down!'_ "Kimiko? Are you he-" she stopped short at the scene before her.

It was Danny, once again flirting with her mother. Sighing, she approached, hearing a snippet of their conversation. "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Her mother sniffed as she tried to escape from the boy.

"Work?"

"A little repair and renovation." Neko couldn't help but smile a little. Her mother always did have a way with words. Repair and renovation – what a way to describe getting ready for a wedding!

"Oh, come on! You don't mess with a masterpiece!" That effectively wiped the smile from her face.

"Oh, don't listen to him, mum." The two turned but Danny didn't seem at all surprised to see her. _'Odd.' _"He's all mouth and no trousers." She sniffed disdainfully as the crowd of boys on the beach – all part of Danny's group of friends – jeered. _'That seems more appropriate for if mum had said it.'_ She thought, her confusion only rising when she saw a flicker of pain flash through Danny's eyes and what she thought was a blush, but she couldn't be sure, rise on his tanned face.

* * *

><p>Kimiko's frantic attempts at organising the courtyard only increased as time wore on. She bustled around the tables once they were set out, placing the napkins in a meticulous scheme, about ready to snarl at anyone who was brave enough to interrupt her.<p>

Clay and Omi approached her, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the others helping to set up for the reception. Kimiko glanced up, sensing the familiar presences, and smiled, causing the on-lookers' eyes to widen further. She hadn't done anything but worry all day. "Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to give you this." Clay stated, smiling as he handed her a box. Kimiko eyed it before starting to open it. "You left the temple in a bit of a hurry and we thought you might want this, so Omi contacted Dojo and Master Fung and they sent this over with the Golden Tiger Claws."

Kimiko gasped as she saw the contents of the box. She reached in and, almost reverently, pulled out three items: a small brown shoulder bag with the image of a bird on it, a yellow disc with a green circle in the middle and a small star with a ruby in the centre – the Arrow Sparrow, her Wudai Weapon; the Cat's Eye Draco, her elemental Shen Gong Wu and the Star Hinabi, her preferred Shen Gong Wu. "Thank you." She murmured, barely above a whisper, with tears in her eyes.

"We would've given you your robes too, but the temple didn't have them." Clay smiled gently at her.

"Yes, when we left, we brought our robes and Shen Gong Wu as reminders of who we are and for emergencies. I have no idea where yours went, though." Omi added, tilting his head in confusion, a look Kimiko was so accustomed to in her early teenage years, she felt better just seeing it.

"That doesn't matter. Thank you, guys." She enveloped them in a hug. She stepped back after a moment, a beseeching look in her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll help you."

Smiling brightly, Kimiko returned to her work, aided by Clay and Omi, finishing in no time. "Oh, and on the way up, I think I heard Neko looking for you."

Kimiko smiled, picked up the box and ran off in the direction she could feel Neko's life force, calling, "Thank you, guys!" behind her.

Upon arrival at the beach, Kimiko quickly located Neko, sitting sullenly on a beach chair, glaring at the spot where Danny was, flirting with her mother. "You were looking for me?"

Neko jumped and spun around on her chair. "Don't creep up on me like that!" She admonished lightly. Kimiko smiled sheepishly but it vanished when she noticed what Neko was staring at so gloomily. "Yeah, Keiko was having some sort of crisis with the dresses – said she needed your help and expert opinion. Let's go." She stood up and without a glance at Danny and her mother.

"He is an idiot." Kimiko muttered to herself as she caught up with Neko. Neko flashed her a grim smile as they walked. Kimiko looked back at Danny and muttered under her breath, at a volume that was undetectable to Neko's human ears, "But not for the reason everyone thinks…" Recalling his frequent glances at Neko everytime he was with her mother and his thoughts. She allowed herself to crack a small smile. _'If only he would gather up his courage and come clean…'_

* * *

><p><em>Please review and let me know what you think! I'm too excited for the next chapter to stop working on this story so I may update again later or early tomorrow, 'cause the wedding is next! Yay!<em>


	5. I'm Getting Married! Or Not

_Another chapter tonight, and I'm almost finished the next, I'm on a roll!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

"All right, Keiko, disaster averted, you can come out now." Kimiko called to her friend, who was hiding in the bathroom and had been ever since Kimiko returned to the room, to help in the 'crisis' of the non-matching hair styles and accessories.

"No," Keiko called from the bathroom and Neko and Sishi deflated with a sigh.

Kimiko, however, smiled as she read her thoughts. "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your hair on!"

"That's your job!" Keiko called back as she grabbed Kimiko's arm and pulled her into the bathroom to do Keiko's hair while she did her own make-up.

When they were finished, Kimiko changed into her own dress and Keiko did her make-up before she did her own hair. Kimiko re-entered the bedroom to get her shoes while Keiko put the finishing touches on her appearance and the three complimented each other until they were silenced by Keiko's appearance in the room.

Keiko's long blonde hair was piled atop her head in a loose bun with little white butterflies throughout it, her veil was simple but elegant, as was her dress – long, with spaghetti straps and, of course, white.

"You look beautiful!" They breathed and attempted an awkward hug, so as not to ruin the dresses.

"I'm getting married." Keiko breathed and the three squealed in happiness before setting out to head to the church, at the top of the highest hill on the island.

Kimiko hung back as the others climbed the hill; she could easily catch up to them with her speed, after all. _'I'm losing my best friend.' _She thought with a sigh. Suddenly, she seemed to realise what she had said and shook herself. _'How could you think that! This is Keiko's special day and I won't ruin it for her. I'm not losing her. It's not as if Aidan hates me and will never allow Keiko to see me again.' _She silently berated herself, turning to the horizon, musing over the beauty of Keiko's choice of time to get married, sunset.

Staring at the slowly setting sun, she wondered if she would ever get the chance Keiko had, of getting married. _'Probably not.' _She thought bitterly. _'Guys only like me for my money, and occasionally my looks, not my personality. The one guy I thought might like me for me; who I actually lo-…well, just look at how that turned out! No, I'm just not cut out for relationships.'_

She stiffened at the feeling of an oh-so-familiar presence behind her. "Kimiko, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, and you cannot possibly have anything further to say to me." She turned away and began to climb, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"That's exactly why we need to talk. About what I said-"

"I said no, Raimundo!" She spat at him, wrenching her arm from her grip and narrowing her eyes at him. She planted her hands on her hips – such a familiar response around him that she almost forgot where they were – that they weren't young teenagers anymore, having a petty argument over a stolen PDA.

Almost. But not quite.

The move also turned Raimundo's attention to her attire. _'Red always did look good on her.' _She was wearing a red knee-length, halter-neck dress made of a silky material and her curly hair was loose and tumbling around her shoulders, his medallion the only jewellery she wore.

"This is Keiko's wedding, a _happy_ occasion, and I'm not going to let you ruin my mood by bringing me back to that day. I'm not masochistic." And she turned, revealing to Raimundo the low back of her dress, her bouncing curls teasing him with flashes of the skin of her upper back, and leapt into the air, propelling herself to the top of the hill with her element.

Landing at the top of the hill, Kimiko started for the church, where she could see the others waiting for her. _'Wow, I'd forgotten how good that feels.' _She grinned. _'Two years and I've still got it!'_ "Sorry, I got held up."

Kimiko, much to her distaste, as the Maid of Honour, had to enter the church first with the Best Man, Raimundo. She adamantly refused to hold on to him, but was able to radiate such happiness to the crowd that they didn't seem to notice.

Keiko practically floated down the aisle and Kimiko's mood only fluctuated by the tiniest of amounts upon seeing the expression on Aidan's face, only detectible by the three Xiaolin Dragon's in the room. She wished she could have what Keiko had in that moment: a man who loves her as much as she loves him and looks at her like she was the light of his life.

"Welcome to Keiko and Aidan," The priest began once Keiko stopped beside Aidan, their expressions so happy, Kimiko felt bad for feeling jealous. "And to all your friends who have gathered here this evening."

The priest was about to continue when Keiko cut across him with a guilty expression on her face, shocking the whole church. She turned to Kimiko, eyes apologetic. "Kimiko, I have a confession to make." She took a deep breath. "I invited your friends from the temple."

"But, how? I never really told you about them." Kimiko gaped at her, completely thrown. She had figured maybe Raimundo had brought the other two in an attempt to make her talk to him but Keiko…?

"I read your old diary. You know, the one in which you burnt out all the pages after mentioning Raimundo's name." Keiko replied sheepishly. A faint blush rose to Kimiko's cheeks and Keiko was afraid it was of anger. "Please, forgive me?" She asked meekly.

"Can you forgive me?" Kimiko countered in a small voice.

"What for?"

"For lying to you."

"About why you left the temple? I know you didn't leave because you had all finished there."

"I left. Ran away. They didn't need me; they were – are – better off without me." Kimiko muttered, looking at her feet. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Keiko laughed. "I don't care if you've kept hundreds of secrets from me." Kimiko looked up. "You're my best friend – sister practically – and I love you so much."

"I love you too." Both girls were close to tears as they embraced and the crowd smiled at the affection between the two of them.

"Hold on a minute." The two girls split apart to face Raimundo. "You left the temple because you thought we didn't need you anymore?" His eyes narrowed further with each word and Kimiko was utterly perplexed.

"Yes, I believe they were your words, so you have no one but yourself to blame." She replied haughtily.

"Yeah," Sishi put in, standing up to her childhood friend – and crush – for one of the most loyal friends she had ever had. "If you had believed her and not that little slut of a girlfriend you had, then-"

"Hey, I was mad, okay? The only reason she was at the temple so much was because I was trying to make you jealous and that didn't seem to be working, so when you confronted me, I slipped back into our arguing routine, but I was so angry, I didn't think before saying what I said. And then when I realised what had happened, I went to your room to apologise – I knew you were right, but I wasn't thinking straight! – but when I got there, you were gone! So I went to Japan to find you, but your dad wouldn't tell me where you were and threatened to set the bodyguards on me…" He trailed off, noticing the shell shocked look on Kimiko's face. On all of the girls' faces. The boys just nodded along, as he had talked to Aidan about it – he couldn't not tell his best friend in Rio why he was so depressed all of a sudden – and Omi and Clay had been there.

"You were…trying to make me…jealous?" Kimiko stumbled over the sentence, as if unsure of the words. "You…came after me?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't about to lose you." Kimiko stared at him for a moment before turning back to the priest with unseeing eyes.

Sensing that the conversation was over, the priest began to speak again. "Dearly beloved-" but was cut off again by Keiko.

She had watched the exchange between Raimundo and Kimiko carefully. She had seen the emotions in each of their eyes, the love in their gaze, even if they didn't seem to. She knew that her own feelings weren't as strong as that and as much as she loved Aidan, she wasn't sure she was ready for marriage. Now that the whole Kimiko issue was settled, she focused on what she was doing. "Aidan, let's just not get married yet."

The congregation stared.

"You never wanted this, anyway!" She answered, half laughing, in response to Aidan's unspoken question. "I know that. And I'm not sure I do. Let's just get off this Island and see the world!"

Aidan stared for a moment longer. Then his face broke out in a grin. "I love you." He half laughed before pulling Keiko in for a kiss.

The church cheered through their confusion. "I take it the wedding is cancelled?" The priest asked no one in particular.

"Why waste a perfectly good wedding?"

Raimundo's voice froze everyone in their tracks, silencing them. Even Aidan and Keiko, who were half-way back down the aisle.

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko's jaw dropped open. "Great ghosts of Dashi!" She muttered. "Are you insane!"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm just the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, who has been head over heels in love with you since I was twelve years old. Every day since I set foot in that temple, I've been trying to tell you how much I love you."

The women in the church looked about ready to swoon at his words, but Kimiko stood, as still as a statue, staring at Raimundo with widened eyes.

"Kimiko," Raimundo dropped to one knee and drew the wind around him into a small circle and formed a ring, tiny enough for her finger, with three small stones – the central one, the usual diamond and with one on each side, the colour of each of their Wudai auras. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone watched with bated breath as Kimiko's mouth opened and shut a few times before she nodded and uttered a hoarse whisper of "Yes."

Clay and Omi cheered the loudest as Raimundo slid the ring onto Kimiko's finger; a moment they had been anticipating from almost as soon as they had met the two.

"But we're not getting married now."

"What? Why?"

Kimiko raised her eyebrows incredulously. "_Why? _I can't get married in this! And here? Our families aren't even here!"

"Oh, come on! It doesn't matter what you wear – you always look beautiful! We could get married in our robes and you'd still be the most beautiful bride in the world!"

Clay and Omi grinned at the pair's argument. "Just like old times." Keiko laid her head on Aidan's shoulder, smiling serenely as the crowd chuckled at Raimundo and Kimiko continued to bicker, stepping closer with each argument until they gave up and pulled each other in for a searing kiss, filled with years of longing.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, we're almost done! <em>

_I hope you like Sishi better in this one than in 'Somebody Save Me' - which, by the way, I'm going to try to finish once I finish this, which should be tonight. I didn't really want to make her out to be a bad person, she didn't know about Kimiko and Raimundo and she was trying to have at least kissed him once before he shut her down and told her he didn't like her. I like her a lot more in this story and I really hope you do too._


	6. Gatecrashed, Again!

_Yay! Another chapter today!_

_Please R&R!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

The guests congregated in the courtyard that had been intended for the wedding reception, but instead, it was an engagement party. Omi and Clay had contacted Master Fung and Dojo again, who sent the Golden Tiger Claws to fetch Lilia and Emmaline, so they could join in congratulating the newly engaged pair. "See! We could've gotten our families that way, and used the Golden Finger or the Shard of Lightning to get you your dress-"

"No."

It was much later, when the well-wishing had ended and the stars were twinkling overhead, when Danny, once again, began flirting with Neko's mother. "That's it." She muttered to the girls, replacing her drink on the table with a large thump and storming over. The Xiaolin Dragons watched in amusement, knowing exactly what was crossing the boy's mind and his motives.

"What is your problem!" She shrieked at him once she reached him. Danny, though unfazed by her appearance, since he had been, once again, watching her every move, was shocked at her tone and words. "It's bad enough that you flirt with my mother, but must you do it in front of me? And must you glance at me each time, rubbing it in? Are you really that cruel? To do that when you know how I feel about you?"

Danny stared for a moment. "Tell her." Kimiko urged, Raimundo smirking at her side.

"You know?" He gaped, at a loss.

"Of course she does, she can get inside your head." Raimundo added.

Danny gulped. "The thing is, flirting with your mother is…well, I'm trying to get your attention."

Neko's eyebrows rose.

"I know, it's stupid but I- Well, I like you. A lot." He confessed before continuing in a rush. "And I know you don't feel that way for me and you never will. I know I'm way out of your league, but the heart wants what the heart wants, right? And when I flirted with your mother, you paid attention to me." He sighed, looking down at his feet.

Neko shook her head, suppressing laughter. "Daniel Wexford, you are an idiot." Danny looked up, expecting the words but shocked by her tone and was met with Neko's lips on his.

When she pulled back, he stared at her, wide-eyed, until what she had just done registered in his mind, along with her earlier words, and he pulled her in for another kiss, amongst the cheers and catcalls of his friends.

"Could this day get any better?" Kimiko mumbled as she leant back against Raimundo, who smirked.

"Wooo, party!" A voice, that was very familiar to the four Xiaolin Dragons, shouted as a figure dropped from the air. He was tall, pale, red-headed and wore a trench coat and jet-pack.

"Jack…Spicer?" Omi had his head tilted to the side, on eyebrow raised and it was very easy to imagine question marks above his head.

Another figure dropped near where Jack had, a tall blonde girl who stared at Jack in utter disbelief. Jack rushed over to her and pulled her to the centre of the courtyard. "While everyone is admitting their feelings, Ashley, I really like you." Ashley smiled and with almost feline grace, pounced on him.

"Ashley?" Raimundo whispered to Kimiko in confusion.

"Katnappe." She whispered back.

"Oh!" He elongated the word and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

A sigh from near the stairs alerted them to another presence. A man was floating in a meditative stance. "We never should've brought humans. They are so unpredictable and easily distracted." He spoke to the air beside him as if expecting there to be someone there. "Wuya?" He cracked open an auburn eye and both opened wide, jaw gaping and he fell from his position in mid air. "Wuya!"

Wuya was dancing around the courtyard to the music that was still playing, despite the guests' frozen postures. "Wuya, we were supposed to be stealthy and sneak up on them!" Picking himself off the floor, he continued to speak. "It was the perfect time to attack! They're together again, so it only takes one attempt, and they haven't trained together in two years, so they are unprepared! And you are…_dancing_!"

"Oh, come on, Chase! It's a party!" Wuya cheered. "Now, since everyone is admitting their feelings, you admit yours and kiss me!" Chase's eyes widened and he fled, the Heylin witch on his tail.

The Xiaolin Dragons continued to stare, blinking rapidly. "What in tarnation?"

"Uh, Keiko?" Kimiko spoke up, an eyebrow raised. "Did you invite them too?"

"No." She muttered back, still staring at where they had stood, Jack and Ashley now dancing. "Who are they?"

"The Heylin." Omi answered.

"Bad guys." Kimiko muttered for Keiko's benefit.

"They're the bad guys? How is your job so hard?" Sishi asked, face screwed up in confusion.

"They're…uh…not usually like this…" Raimundo spoke slowly through his confusion. "Well, I should've known." Kimiko turned a quizzical stare at him. "Not even our engagement party was safe from Heylin invasion."

* * *

><p>The four girls gripped tightly to each other as they said their goodbyes. "We'll still call."<p>

"And e-mail."

"Every week."

"Every day."

Finally reassured, Neko and Sishi broke free to get on the ferry with Neko's mother and Danny, to go back to the mainland, for Neko, her mother and Danny to go home and for Sishi to stay the night in order to catch her flight the next day.

Keiko and Kimiko still gripped tightly to each other after the other two had left. "It was hard enough the first time." Keiko sighed, wiping her eyes. "Now I have to do it again. You're off to save the world again, and I'm off to see it. And I don't know when I'll see you again." She wailed.

Kimiko glanced at Raimundo over Keiko's shoulder. They locked eyes and a single thought passed through them. "December 29th."

"What?" Keiko stepped back, still rubbing her eyes.

"You'll see me December 29th."

"Are you psychic now, too?" Keiko giggled.

"No." Kimiko giggled along with her. "But the Maid of Honour can't miss my wedding."

"I'll clear the date."

Keiko smiled a watery smile and stepped into the boat with Aidan, who wrapped his arms around her as she steered it away from the pier, calling goodbye to Kimiko and Raimundo, who had stepped up behind Kimiko, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

They walked back to Omi's rented boat and settled down, to return to the mainland, where Dojo would be waiting. Kimiko suddenly sat up. "Raimundo, I don't have my robes anymore." She sighed, although she could get new ones, it wouldn't be the same.

"Uh," Raimundo ruffled his hair sheepishly. "I have them."

"Why?"

"Well, after I came back from trying to find you, I found Louise, screamed at her a bit, lifted a few things from my room – photo album, robes…anything with memories of you, really – and then I went to say goodbye to Clay and Omi. When I passed your cubicle, I dunno… I just lifted them and added them to my pile. They still smelt like you."

She smiled brightly at him as the boat came to a stop – it was helped by both Raimundo and Omi – and the six of them stepped out. Dojo sat on the bank and grinned widely, enlarging as the four Dragons threw themselves at him with a cry of "Dojo!" He chuckled and enveloped them in a hug.

"It's good to see you again kids." The Dragons leapt on, Clay and Omi helping Emmaline and Lilia on. "I've got news for you. Master Fung has had three houses built on the temple property. Not beside each other, mind you, but scattered about. You know, if you wanted to live there… You'll be staying for a while and I doubt you feel much like leaving Lilia and Emmaline behind," he grinned at a now blushing Clay and Omi, "and you're a bit too big to be sleeping in the cubicles."

They grinned at the thought of a proper house, with a proper bed, at the Xiaolin Temple. They could still train, be with each other, and live the lives they loved, but with the addition of privacy and not having to leave everyone behind.

"Dojo, let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>Tee hee hee! The Heylin bit was a bit random - I think I was rather hyper when I wrote this... - and it was my poor attempt at writing humour. Oh, well...<em>

_Do you want me to write Raimundo and Kimiko's wedding? I've written it already and I will probably end up posting it anyway sometime later, but let me know if you want it and I'll put it up._


	7. Epilogue

_Here you go, Raimundo and Kimiko's wedding. I know that no one actually asked for it but I figured since I already wrote it, I might as well post it - I couldn't resist! I know it's a good bit shorter than the other chapters but that's 'cause it's the epilogue!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Raimundo fidgeted nervously with his three Best Men – Clay, Omi and Aidan – at his side. "Why are you so nervous?"

Raimundo raised his eyebrows at Aidan's comment. "This is my wedding. To Kimiko." He enunciated each phrase and Aidan rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but-"

"He wants it to be perfect." Clay added, grinning.

"Come on, Raimundo, look around! It's amazing." He threw out his arm to emphasise his point.

They were on the temple grounds at night on the 29th of December and they had picked the date well. Snow had fallen during the day and there was now a thin layer of snow on the ground. The area around the seats and the altar was lined with little floating lanterns, with the symbols of their elements, the same symbols on the birthmarks on their shoulders, cut out or emblazoned on them alternatively.

There had been initial concerns expressed by Keiko, the Maid of Honour, when she had learnt that the wedding was to take place outside, at night, in the winter, and she had been afraid that it would be ruined by everyone wearing coats but as Kimiko said "What kind of Xiaolin Dragon of Fire would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as keep the guests at my wedding warm without melting the snow?"

Raimundo smiled as he saw the winter wonderland around them. This wedding was everything the two of them had been hoping for. He could see his parents and all of his siblings sitting in the front row and the youngest, Alejandro, waved at him excitedly. Chuckling, he waved back until his attention was drawn to the back of the room by the sound of the door opening and the music beginning.

As Keiko glided down the aisle, his nerves grew again. What if Kimiko didn't like it? What if she changed her mind? What if he got tongue tied? What if…

His worries melted away as Kimiko came into sight on her father's arm. He stared at her with what he was sure he would be a sappy smile on his face, but he didn't care. The love of his life was flying towards him, looking like an angel. Her dress was simplistic but amidst the snow, it really seemed to shine, making her glow more than ever. It was strapless and floated to the ground and around her feet and she wore it with an elegance that he was sure no one else could have. Her ebony curls were in an elegant twist, similar to the one she had worn when they retrieved the Golden Tiger Claws, with a few strands framing her face and falling to sit on her shoulders. The only jewellery around her neck was his medallion, she had replaced the string it usually hung on with a thin chain for this occasion as she had refused to take it off.

The smile on her face filled Raimundo with joy and as she reached him and they both turned to Master Fung, who was performing the ceremony, he reached out and twined his fingers with hers.

When they reached the vows, they recited them, looking deep into each others eyes, their minds reaching out to each others and promised, upon Dashi's grave, to obey the vows. And when Master Fung asked if he took Kimiko to be his lawfully wedded wife, he didn't hesitate to say "I do." Kimiko smiled at him as she heard his thought of _'Damn straight, I do!'_ and repeated it when it was asked of her.

Dojo brought the rings before them and without their eyes leaving the others', they placed them reverently on the others' finger.

Then when Master Fung announced them husband and wife, Raimundo pulled Kimiko in for a gentle kiss; their first in their new life together as the Xiaolin Dragons of Wind and Fire: husband and wife.

* * *

><p><em>That's my idea of what their wedding should be like and personally, I find it really cute - don't know if that's just me, but anyway...<em>

_If you're wondering about the comment about the lanterns, my versions of the Xiaolin Dragons have birthmarks on their right shoulders - the symbols that came up when they called out their elements in the first series. I list all of the things that my versions have on my profile if you want to read._

_Awww, this story was fun to write, but now, I shall focus on writing 'Somebody Save Me' of which I've only got a couple of chapters left, and then 'Journey to the Past' before writing the sequal to 'The First Step'. Any ideas for a title? I'm begging here!_


End file.
